The present invention relates to a truck mixer having a chassis, a mixer subframe arranged on the chassis and a mixer drum which is arranged over a front drum support and a rear drum support on the mixer subframe. In this respect, at least the rear drum support is fastened to side members of the mixer subframe via elastic, shaped-matched connections.
Truck mixers were first used in which the drum supports are fixedly connected to the mixer subframe. A fixed introduction of force was thus realized in all directions. However, strains and cracks occurred in the connection welds due to deformations in the chassis of the carrier vehicle.
It has therefore become usual to fasten drum supports on the mixer subframe via elastic connections. A molded body is usually provided in this respect which is fixedly welded to the drum support and at which said drum support lies in a counterpiece which is externally welded to the mixer subframe. The drum support is fixed in its position with respect to the mixer subframe in a shape-matched manner with this molded body. A strap bolt is furthermore provided which engages around the drum support and the counterpiece at the mixer subframe and so braces the drum support and the subframe with respect to one another.
Such an elastic, shape-matched connection is insensitive to lower relative movements which can arise between the drum support and the frame. The known constructions with a counterpiece welded to the outside of the side members of the mixer subframe, however, have disadvantages both with respect to the construction space and with respect to the introduction of force.